


Sweet Animosity

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, past rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Mac are forced to confront the animosity between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Animosity

"What the hell just happened?" Mac sputtered as he found himself, Li Ann, and Vic standing outside The Director's office after she shooed them out. Li Ann was snickering and Vic looked as shell-shocked as Mac. "Budgetary measures? She wants to move him into my apartment to save money when Li Ann's place costs more then both our places put together.

“It’s got to be some sort of head game with her,” Vic mumbled. “Maybe she’s trying to test our reaction to stress because I knowing living with you would be more than stressful.”

"Well, I'll leave you two to move Vic's stuff," Li Ann said, still snickering. "I wonder if you can fit Vic's bed in your room Mac? His is really big and your room is so small."

“He can sleep on the fucking couch,” Mac snapped at her. “You told me he snores anyways, so there’s no way he’s sharing my room.”

"Our room," Vic corrected. "Maybe we can get bunk beds, but I'm not sleeping on the fucking couch. We're both going to be living there."

“Bunk beds?” Mac turned from Li Ann to Vic. “No way! This isn’t summer camp. You can buy a single and sleep in my walk-in closet.”

"Our walk in closet." Vic decided that even if this whole situation stank of a set up of some type, he could at least have fun with it. "And I'm going to need a lot of room for my clothes."

“I wouldn’t call those rags clothes,” Mac huffed and then tweaked his owner designer shirt. “You have no taste and my own clothes would wither in the same space as your relics of bad taste.”

"Boys," The Director's voice floated through the closed door. "I am sure I can find a smaller, bachelor suite for you to share if those extra rooms in Mac's apartment are causing problems."

Vic clamped a hand over Mac’s mouth, as he saw the younger man start to open it. He was sure to say something that would have them sharing a bachelor suite the size of a shoebox. “No problems, Ma’am. Thank you,” Vic echoed out loud enough for her to hear.

Mac gave a satisfied smirk when Vic pulled his hand back with a yelp. He'd gotten exactly the reaction he expected from licking Vic's palm. That'd teach him to try to speak for both of them.

“That’s disgusting,” Vic said with a revolted look on his face. He wiped his hand on his pants and then promptly sMaced Mac on the back of his head.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we have you moved into my place the sooner I can get really, really drunk," Mac said.

“Our place,” Vic corrected automatically. He already had ideas of playing some classic James Brown really loudly in the morning when Mac had a hang over.

"Just remember that it's our apartment in the morning. I have a bad habit of making a real mess when I'm drunk."

“I remember the last time,” Vic told him. “If you puke, you clean it up.”

"Whatever. I guess I could go make some room for you while you pack," Mac said as they headed to the parking lot. "At least you have a truck so I won't have to worry about damaging my car with your crap."

“You finally see the wisdom of my truck,” Vic smirked at Mac in triumph. “Should I be calling Dodge and telling them hell froze over?”

"It's perfect for someone like you… boring, reliable, not flashy at all," Mac said just before he got in his car and slammed the door.

“And your car is just like you, Ramsey,” Vic mumbled to himself. “Flamboyant and more noise than actual balls.”

 

Mac had left his front door ajar so Vic was able to hear him cursing about the lack of closet space now that he had to share the moment he walked through the door. "Stop being such a girl and help me haul my stuff up," Vic yelled out.

“It’s your shit!” Mac called back. He wasn’t going to do anything encourage the man as he invaded his territory. “You take care of it. Just don’t break anything of mine.”

"I can guarantee that if I don't have help I'll break a few things by accident," Vic said as he tossed two suitcases on Mac's bed.

"I have very expensive items here from Hong Kong, you Neanderthal," Mac yelled from the living room. He had left the bedroom and settled himself comfortably on the couch as soon as Vic had moved to the bedroom, having no intention of getting up to help him.

"Then you'll be glad to help me." Vic said as he knocked a vase off the TV then caught it before it hit the floor.

“You’re being an asshole on purpose,” Mac accused him. “If you’re not careful, I’ll dent your truck by accident.”

"Just trying to convince my roommate to stop being a baby and help me move. It's not like I want to be here you know," Vic answered as he led Mac back downstairs.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Mac grumbled, glaring at Vic. “I don’t care if we don’t have to pay rent, this place is mine. I don’t plan on having you here long.”

"You do realize that if this is The Director’s way to force us to get along, then were stuck together until we play nice," Vic said, not quite a question.

“Good idea,” Mac suddenly beamed at smile at Vic. “We pretend to be getting along until she caves!” He really didn’t want Vic in his space. It wasn’t that he hated his small apartment seeming smaller, he was used to tiny homes from living in Hong Kong. What he hated was Vic looking at him all the time because Vic always looked at him like he was a child.

"I'm sure she's going to take her time deciding we get along though," Vic said with a sigh. "I fucking hate these mind games. There are some days I wish I was back in prison instead being led around by the nose." They had both grabbed some boxes and were heading back up.

“Did you really need to bring your dishes?” Mac asked when they were up in the apartment again. He had opted to help Vic unpack just to shut him up and allow himself the opportunity to sneak through his partner’s things.

"I think we know who the cook is in this relationship, and I wanted all my kitchen stuff here. You do have storage here somewhere that we can use for some of this stuff right?" Vic asked.

"There's a storage closest down the hall that comes with the apartment." Mac said. "Plus, there's plenty of room here." He spent most of his energy going through take out menus rather than cooking and all the cupboards he opened were mostly bare. The only things taking up any space was some food imported from Hong Kong. “Take your pick. Don’t suppose you’re willing to cook real food?”

"Are you willing to move your bed out and help me move bunk beds in?" Vic said.

“I can’t believe you’re serious about the bunk beds,” Mac sighed. “Why don’t we just move the couch over and squeeze your bed under the window in the living room?”

"I don't want to sleep in the living room. How often to people come barging into your place? It happens all the time in my place and I'd like a few seconds to wake up before the shooting starts," Vic pointed out in a reasonable voice.

“So we have to sleep on bunk beds?” Mac all but whined. “And you’re saying if I agree to this, you’ll good authentic Hong Kong food for me?”

"Yes, at least sometimes. It's not my favourite food, but I can stomach it a few times a week," Vic said. "I was thinking we can just take apart your bed frame then put the mattress up against the wall and put the bunk beds against that. Then you'll just have to get rid of the bunk beds when this is over."

“Fine,” Mac finally conceded with images of Dim Sum already dancing in his head. “But I get the top bunk.”

"No way, I get the top bunk. I'm older and the bunk beds were my idea," Vic said.

“I don’t care if it was your idea or not,” Mac countered. “I was the one who agreed to it.”

 

It was much later that day when they finally had everything unpacked and had the bunk beds put together. They were still arguing over who got to be on top. They'd managed to compromise on everything else, but this one thing seemed to where they both drew the line in the sand.

“We could flip for it?” Mac finally suggested. Of course, he had a weighted coin that would make sure he won, or else he wouldn’t have suggested it.

"Alternating weeks?" Vic asked. "I'll cook authentic Hong Kong food tonight and tomorrow night if I get the first week."

One of Mac’s weaknesses was his stomach. “Well, okay, but you have to do the laundry and have clean sheets on there for my week.”

"Man you just don't know when to let something go do you?" Vic said disgustedly. "Two meals and do your own freaking laundry."

“Three meals a week, you do my laundry and you get the top bunk full time,” Mac offered. Food after all was better than a glorified view of the ceiling.

Vic just gave him an exasperated look and walked out. "I'm going out to dinner," he called over his shoulder.

“Wait!” Mac called out and when he caught up to him, he asked, “Where are we going?”

"I," Vic said, emphasizing the singular, "am going somewhere away from you. All you want to do is argue and I'm tired of it."

“I’m not arguing,” Mac argued, still following after Vic. “I just agreed to give you the top bunk, didn’t I? Very altruistic of me.”

Vic snorted. "You're arguing with me right now about if you are arguing," he pointed out. "Just go do whatever it is you do and leave me alone for a while."

“Just fuck off then,” Mac grumbled and turned his back on Vic to go back into the apartment. He preferred to eat supper by himself anyways… even if he did go to restaurants by himself just to be around other people.

Vic briefly thought of calling Mac back. He had a sneaking suspicion Mac didn't know how to just talk without arguing. With a shrug, Vic silently got in his truck. Maybe this would teach Mac to try something other then arguing.

When Vic came back to the apartment it was late. He already had a key to Mac’s apartment because The Director insisted on all team members having access to each other’s places. When he walked in, the place was only lit by the flickering glow of the television and the sound of some old Hong Kong movie drifted through the air. Mac was sleeping on the couch in only a pair of sweats and a pizza box littered the floor.

"Hoped you'd gotten a hotel room somewhere," Mac muttered without opening his eyes. He made sure Vic would be able to see the dark glint of the gun he'd grabbed as soon as he heard the key in the door.

“No such luck for you,” Vic told him. “I don’t suppose you’re going to sleep all night on the couch?”

"No," Mac said with a groan. He thumbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Just couldn't beat off right on the top bunk. No matter how I rolled around up there the ceiling was just too close or something. Was going to try the bottom bunk then figured it wouldn't be polite to roll around naked in both beds."

“Ha, ha, Mac,” Vic brushed off Mac’s rant as just that, a rant. “I’m tired and going to bed.”

Vic stripped down to his boxers and hopped up onto the top bunk. Mac held his breath waiting for the other man to blow up, but Vic’s only response was, “I know it’s not spunk, Mac.”

"Well, next time it will be," Mac groused as he pulled off his sweats and tossed them on the floor next to the bed. "You don't need a nightlight do you?" He stretched while he was talking, trying to make Vic as uncomfortable as possible.

Vic flipped onto his back and heard the bunk bed creek under him. “No, I don’t and I know you didn’t do anything because I doubt you could.”

"Fuck you. I don't care if you stole my girl, are the team's golden boy, and think you're so much better then me. I think you had the right idea, just ignore each other." Mac turned the light out and got in bed.

 

Vic wasn’t sure what time it was he was bolted out of his sleep by a scream, but he jumped down from the top bunk and fumbled for his gun. He turned around instantly when Mac cried out again, thrashing in his bed and yelling out in Chinese.

"Mac," Vic yelled. When he got no response he kept repeating the name louder and louder. He really didn't think shaking him out of the nightmare was a good idea.

Mac didn’t wake up, but instead pulled in on himself and started to whimper pitifully. He kept repeating a phrase over and over. Vic absently memorized the phrase to look up later and reached out to shake Mac. He didn't think the man was like to attack him on waking now.

Mac woke up enough to skitter away from Vic and pressed himself against the wall. “Fuck off!” he hissed.

"You, okay now?" Vic asked. He wasn't pulling back or moving any closer.

“Yeah, yeah…” Mac mumbled, “Just back off, okay?”

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?" Vic asked.

“Talk about what?” Mac said. “Nothing happened.”

"Mac, I'm not stupid, but if you want to talk about it you can," Vic said as he climbed back into bed.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Mac said, more to himself than even Vic.

 

The next morning seemed almost calm. They pretty much ignored each other and avoided talking while they got ready for work. It wasn't until Li Ann asked them how they liked living together over lunch that things got bad again.

"He's a stuck up asshole who always has to get his way," Mac said with a scowl. "I hope whatever game The Director's playing ends soon before I snap and kill him.

“So they’re going better than I expected then,” Li Ann said, smirking at Mac.

"You're not helping here, Li Ann," Vic said gruffly. "This is hard enough without you egging him on to be even more obnoxious."

“What? I really expected both of you to come in here sporting at least one black eye,” Li Ann asked. “And trust me, I know how annoying he is to live with. At least he doesn’t cuddle you like some big teddy bear. Mac was always a cuddler and it’s as annoying as hell.”

"What, did you two plan out how to piss me off the both?" Mac asked as he shoved his tray back and stood up. "I seem to have lost my appetite. I'm going to find some work to do."

“Whoa, he is mad if he’s threatening to do work,” Li Ann laughed, but didn’t go after him. “He’ll probably just get himself in trouble and end up washing Dobrinsky’s dirty socks.”

"Yeah," Vic said distractedly. After the nightmare last night he didn't think teasing Mac about his sleeping habit was the thing to be doing but he wasn't going to ask Li Ann about that. Whatever was going on with Mac, he knew talking to her about it would be stepping over a line.

“I’m sorry you got stuck with him,” Li Ann told Vic after a moment of silence. “He’s just a big brat most of the time.”

"He's just a kid and not close to grown up yet," Vic said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Tell me about it,” Li Ann laughed. “I don’t think he’ll ever grow up or take anything seriously. Someday he’s going to be a very lonely old man cracking jokes to himself.”

"Well, I have some stuff to take care of," Vic said as he got up. "Just lay off him some. I don't need to have him even more touchy at home." He really wanted to find out what that phrase was. Even though Li Ann had dated Mac, she didn't seem to really know much about him.

Vic could have tried to find his way to the dungeon that passed for the Agency’s library and reference room, but instead of trying to deal with books, he opted for something quicker. He found himself outside of the resident language expert, who spent most of her time translating documents.

“Madame Fontaine, may I speak with you for a moment?” Vic asked. He thought it as funny that the Francophone insisted on being addressed with the formal title, but then again, she had been hand picked by The Director.

"What can I do for you Mr. Mansfield?" she asked. "Is your dreadful lack of education showing in front of The Director again?"

Vic ignored the comment and asked politely, “I was hoping you could help me translate something, Madame?”

"Yes, yes, give me the document and I will translate when I have time," she said.

“Nothing as complex as a document,” Vic smiled at her, trying to turn up the charm. “Just one simple phrase. It’ll take up only a second of your valuable time.”

"Well, Mr. Mansfield, I'm waiting," Fontaine said with a bored expression on her face.

Vic repeated the phrase as best as he could manage and waited expectantly for Mrs. Fontaine to respond. Whatever Mac had been saying, it was somehow significant in understanding his past.

Mrs. Fontaine looked at Vic and then raised her eyebrow. "Roughly translated it means, 'Please stop… don't hurt me anymore, please stop.’"

"Hmm, thanks," Vic muttered absently, mind already spinning. It wasn't really what he'd been expecting. He'd known it was a nightmare of some sort but now pieces were starting to fall into place. He was starting to think this was a lot worse then he'd first suspected. He thanked her again and wandered back toward their 'offices'.

He was just about at there when he literally ran into Mac. Obviously neither of them had been paying attention and had slammed straight into one another. Vic automatically put his hand on Mac's shoulder to steady him and then pulled it away, thinking Mac might not want people touching him. "Hey, Mac. Sorry about that."

Mac raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Your mind somewhere else? I think you just apologized to me."

“Well, I ran into you…” Vic muttered. He almost said, ‘…and I touched you,’ but he had enough sense not to do that.

"Fine, you cooking tonight or should I get myself something on the way home?" Mac asked, still slightly unsettled by Vic's apology. He couldn't remember that happening since he'd met the guy.

“I was going to cook something I think will hopefully resemble steamed pork when I’m done,” Vic told him. He was planning to print off recipes from the Internet for this.

"Okay, sounds, like a plan," Mac said. He was obviously flustered now. "I'll get some cash in case we have to order pizza." He knew the insult was lame, but he wasn't sure what was going on. He was used trading insults and Vic didn't seem to be playing along for once.

“Do you want pizza instead?” Vic asked. “We can have whatever you want tonight.”

"What's going on? Did The Director tell you to be nice to me or something?" Mac asked.

“I was just being marginally polite seeing as we now live together” Vic snapped back. His tone had reverted the annoyed one he usually used with Mac.

"Well don't. It's a little too weird. You can still cook though. That steamed pork sounds good, if you know what you're doing, but lay off the instant buddy-buddy thing," Mac said as he headed away from Vic.

Vic realized so he had gone a little over the top being nice to Mac. He would have to be subtler in the future, but now he was sure that under his cocky exterior, Mac was hiding some unhealed pain.

 

Vic had dinner almost ready when Mac finally showed up. "It'll be ready in a few minutes. You going to at least set the table?" Vic asked.

Mac could have argued, but if he did that, then he might not get to sample the steamed pork that actually smelled good. He went to cupboard and looked at his plates and then Vic’s. His plates deeper then Vic's and would be easier to eat from, so he set those out with a pair of chops sticks for himself. He could have set out chopsticks for the shear amusement of watching Vic struggling with them, but he put down a fork instead.

"Okay, not bad. Doesn't come close to making up for having you living here, but it is good. So you going to tell me what pod you was doing at work today?" Mac asked after he'd cleared half his plate.

“Maybe I decided that perhaps it was stupid for us to fight all the time,” Vic told him. “If we do that, then we’re probably just playing into the Barracuda’s hand.”

"Actually, getting along is playing into her hands and letting her win, but you probably weren't thinking that many steps ahead were you, Vic?"

“But how do you know that she wants us to get along?” Vic asked right back. “It could be some weird experiment or some set up for a case.”

"Okay, I don't really know, but she's usually got a reason, twisted as it may be. She wants us to get along for some reason. I checked and there is no budget crisis." Mac pushed his chair back and stood up. "I fucking hate being treated like a goddamn lab rat. Isn't it enough that we do her stupid jobs for her?"

“She thinks she owns us, you know that Mac,” Vic tried to reason with him. “She thinks that by saving us from prison or death that we’re her slaves.”

"I'm not anyone's fucking slave. She actually thinks that and I'll leave regardless of what her threats are. Never going to be a slave ag…." Mac trailed off and sat back down still fuming.

Vic walked up behind Mac and laid his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. He could feel how tense Mac was. “You need to calm down,” he said softly. He had noted what Mac had said and filed it away for later use.

"Hands of," Mac said, shrugging his shoulder. "Look, lets eat and then I need to get some sleep or something."

“We could watch one of those Bruce Lee movies you like after supper,” Vic suggested, sitting back down in his chair. He doubted Mac would be able to sleep when he was this wound up and he noticed that Mac had a tendency to fall asleep in front of the television.

Vic pretty much decided to just ignore Mac's whining and put in a movie when dinner was over. He made sure his grin at Mac settling down on the couch while he cleaned was not seen. Once he had the kitchen cleaned up he pushed Mac's feet off the couch and sat down to watch the movie too.

Mac was watching the screen intently, a smile forming on his face that reminded Vic of a little kid. After about half an hour of silence and just watching the movie, Mac tapped Vic on the shoulder to get his attention. “You’ll love this, this is the best part! Watch!”

Vic made the appropriate noises, but he was actually enjoying watching Mac's reaction to the fight more then what was on the screen.

“I love it when he does that,” Mac said out loud and bounced a little one couch, moving closer to Vic, whether unintentional or not. “I used to watch these when I was a kid.”

"More exiting then the cartoons I watched," Vic said. He was carefully not reacting to Mac's movements. He didn't want to scare him off or anything.

“If you like cartoons, I’ve got this collection of Japanese anime…” Mac said quietly with a mischievous look on his face, even as he leaned in close to tell Vic. “The kind you don’t let kids watch, if you know what I mean.”

"Maybe some other time," Vic said with a grin. It actually sounded interesting, but he wasn't sure Mac needed to be watching porno’s at the moment. "I was going to go to bed after this movie was over."

“We can go to bed whenever you want,” Mac agreed and then turned back to watching his movie. He had been so caught up in the moment of sharing something he liked that he didn’t even care how amicable he had been.

They watched the rest of the movie mostly in silence. Vic was still trying to figure out exactly how he could figure out just what had happened to Mac without getting him upset, but nothing was coming to mind.

 

Things remained on a fairly even keel for a few days until Mac came out of the bathroom with an obscenely small towel wrapped around his hips one morning. "I thought you were going to do laundry, Vic? I don't have anything clean to wear."

"Yeah, you thought that, but I never said I was going to do your laundry," Vic said, still half asleep. I haven't even done my laundry since I moved in. Guess I have more clothes then you."

“Fine,” Mac grumbled and dropped the towel on the bedroom floor. He bent over a little and started to rifle through Vic’s dresser, looking for something to wear.

"Hey, that wasn't a invitation to steal my clothes," Vic protested automatically as he started to climb out of the top bunk.

“I think I’ll wear the blue one,” Mac said, pulling out what he knew was one of Vic’s favourite shirts. He was deciding to test the limits of this strange truce and limited coddling trip Vic was on.

"Fine, but you wear my clothes and you're doing my laundry," Vic said. He was trying not to notice Mac literally bouncing from foot to foot while naked.

“So you want me to walk around naked then?” Mac asked with an evil gleam in his eye. “Because you know I’d rather do that then do laundry.”

"We have to go to work. If you really want to show up there naked that's your business," Vic said, heading toward the bathroom. "All I know is that if you wear my clothes you do my laundry."

“Fine,” Mac grumbled. He would do Vic’s laundry, but he hadn’t agreed to do it well. He picked out a pair of Vic’s underwear and looked at them, then tossed them back into the dresser. He’d rather go without. Mac put on Vic’s favourite shit and a pair of jeans that fit him, even though they were a little too loose for his taste.

When Vic got dressed and stepped out of the bedroom he had to bite back a comment about how cute Mac looked. He was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, and he looked like a big kid dressed in his older brother's clothes. "I can't believe you hate doing laundry so much you're wearing my clothes," Vic said. "What did you do when you lived here by yourself?"

“Bought new clothes,” Mac grinned at him. “Or there was the occasional girl who would take pity on me… if I was in a real bind there was the drycleaners.”

"Did anyone ever teach you how to do laundry?" Vic asked with a sudden burst of inspiration. He doubted Mac had to worry about that when he was with the Tangs and a lot of his clothes were not the type you could just toss in the wash.

“Well, not really,” Mac shrugged. “I just wore the clothes until they were gross and then I’d steal and scam some more to wear.”

"Okay, tonight I'll teach you how to wash your clothes. I can't believe you dress like that and have no clue how to do laundry," Vic said, starting to snicker at the thought of Mac going through his closet and deciding it was time to steal some new clothes. It explained why he seemed to have a limitless wardrobe.

When they got to the Agency, Li Ann was the first one to see them and she looked at Mac, then back at Vic again. “Why is he wearing the shirt I gave you for your last birthday?”

"Something about not wanting to do laundry and being out of clothes," Vic mumbled as he tried to think of an excuse to get away.

“Oh, he’s giving you that shit about not being able to do laundry,” Li Ann scoffed. “He tried to pull that with me, so I told him to take them to the drycleaners.”

"I'm going to teach him how to do laundry tonight. First we'll experiment on his clothes," Vic said with a grin. "Then once he's got it all figured out he can wash mine."

“Oh, you’re getting him all domesticated,” Li Ann laughed. “That’s more than I could do. It really was pathetic how much he wanted it, but was useless at it. He’ll never grow up.”

"I'm still here, ya know," Mac snapped at Li Ann. "And I'm not fucking domesticated, but if he's enough of a sap to want to help me out I'm not going to say no."

“Sorry, Mac,” Li Ann apologized. “It just really is cute. I do give you two credit. I thought you two we’re going to kill each other by now.”

"Naw, he's safe as long as he keeps cooking for me," Mac said with a smirk as he started to wander off. "I gotta take care of some stuff."

Li Ann watched Mac walk away and then laid her hand on Vic’s arm. “Vic, maybe we should talk.”

"What's up?" Vic asked as he followed her down the hall.

Li Ann looked both ways down the hall before she started to speak. “I thought I should talk to you about Mac. You seem to be getting along and Mac gets attached to people rather easily.”

"I appreciate it, but I don't think we should be talking about him behind his back," Vic said. He wanted to know what was going on with Mac but he wanted to find out on his own and not through someone else's eyes.

“Despite everything, he’s my friend,” Li Ann said. The woman had a tendency to treat Mac more like a little brother, than an ex-boyfriend. “He has a lot of issues…”

"Which he'll tell me if he wants to," Vic finished. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to talk about him when he's not here."

“If you hurt him, Vic…” Li Ann warned. She had taken her own meaning of the new lack of hostility in their relationship.

"I'm not going to hurt the kid," Vic said, shaking his head at Li Ann. "That's not to say I won't give him a hell of a hard time doing laundry tonight, but that's no more then he deserves."

“Sure, Vic,” Li Ann said shaking her head. She had the idea that Mac would be wearing more of Vic’s clothes from now on.

 

The laundry lesson had gone pretty well, right up until Vic had accidentally splashed bleach on Mac's shirt as they were putting the last load in. Vic wasn't sure what had happened but Mac had started laughing and started wrestling with him, threatening to get bleach over all his clothes.

When they stopped, both men were panting hard and Vic had used his greater weight to press Mac back against the dryer. Vic had one hand on Mac’s hip and the other on his lower back, pressing them very closely together.

"Laundry as a full contact sport?" Vic asked with a smirk. “Somehow I forgot to plan for this part of the training."

“Maybe it’ll be in the next Olympics…” Mac said between heavy breaths, noting how Vic couldn’t help but run his fingers under the hem of Mac’s shirt, just about the waist of his jeans.

"Right," Vic said laughing as he pulled back. He was halfway expecting Mac to react badly to being pinned down, and wanted to let him up before it brought up any bad memories. "You giving up on your futile dreams of revenge then?"

But Mac didn’t want to give up the body contact that easily and reached out to grab the hoops of Vic’s jeans, holding him close. “You’d be surprised what I won’t give up.”

"Maybe we can talk about that over dinner," Vic said as he carefully tugged Mac's hands off his jeans. "You should be able to finish up here while I get dinner ready." He wanted to start asking questions about the nightmare, but didn't think a laundry room was the best place to do that.

Mac didn’t react well to even Vic’s small rejection. He turned away from Vic and started to sort through the rest of the laundry. “Yeah, okay.”

"Since you were so attentive with the laundry training, your choice for dinner tonight as long as I have the ingredients. So, what you want tonight?" Vic asked. The shift in Mac's mood was pretty easy to see and Vic wanted to get things back on an even keel.

“Whatever you want to make,” Mac mumbled, stuffing laundry into the washing room.

Vic fought back a sigh as he headed back upstairs to the apartment. He should have known it wasn't going to be easy to get Mac to talk. Once in the kitchen he started pulling out the ingredients to make the sweet and sour chicken he'd heard Mac mention to Li Ann once.

About twenty minutes later Mac skulked into the kitchen and stole a piece of chicken from the wok. He also happened to get right into Vic’s personal space, having to press against Vic and reach around him to get the food. He had been getting into Vic’s personal space a lot lately. “Not bad.”

"It's not close to done yet," Vic answered as whacked Mac's hand with the spoon he was holding. "It's all timed to be done when the clothes are dry. I know you haven't done laundry here, but all apartments are the same. You leave the clothes unprotected and they get stolen, or dumped on the floor."

“Oww,” Mac complained, pulling his hand away from the wok and Vic’s attack spoon. “See? That’s why it’s easier to pay someone to do it or sucker some girl into doing it.”

"Much easier to sucker my roommate into doing it," Vic said. "You go guard my clothes and I'll finish dinner. Picked up some more of those movies you like earlier today. Maybe we can watch one after dinner."

“I have some wine that would go with this,” Mac suggest as he moved away from Vic.

"Sounds good. I can cook this stuff, but don't really know the proper wines and stuff to with it yet." Vic was glancing at a printout and adding spices to the chicken without measuring. "Clothes won't guard themselves you know."

Mac gave a mock salute before he left the apartment. “Sir, yes sir. Off to guard your gitch, sir.”

 

"I guess I got it right?" Vic half asked as Mac polished off his third helping of chicken. His attempts at conversation had been stymied by Mac's non-stop eating and he was hoping to talk at least a little while they put away the clothes that were draped over the couch and the beds.

“It’s really good,” Mac told Vic and then licked a little bit of sauce that had dribbled down his chin.

"I'm having fun trying something new. Definitely not my usual cuisine, but not that hard once you get used cooking it," Vic said.

“It’s good for you,” Mac insisted. “Now I just have to get you to try octopus…”

"We'll work our way up to the more exotic dishes. You could pick me up an authentic cookbook somewhere. Printing out recipes online isn't the way to cook really complex meals," Vic said. "Get it by this weekend and I could try something more involved on Saturday, as long as you're offering to be my slicer and dicer guy."

“I might be willing to make that sacrifice,” Mac told him. “What’s for desert?”

"Ice cream after the clothes are put away? I was pretty much working on dinner," Vic said as he started to clear the dishes off the table.

“Strawberry ice cream?” Mac asked already knowing that was all in his freezer as it was his favourite.

"Sure, clean up the kitchen and put the clothes away then eat some while we watch a movie?" Vic asked. "You're not still hungry right now are you?"

“I’ll have something before I go to bed,” Mac said, completely serious. He wasn’t twenty five years old yet and still had the bottomless pit of stomach like any teenaged boy.

Vic managed to keep the mood light while they cleaned the apartment up. Mac was definitely being more relaxed around him, but he wasn't sure it wasn't just a cover. Vic wanted to make sure he knew what was going on before he let Mac get too close.

Before they sat down to watch the movie, Mac got out the ice cream and loaded a big soup bowl to the brim. “This is premium stuff, man,” Mac told Vic, already stuffing a big spoonful into his mouth. “Made from real strawberries and cream.”

"Yeah, it looks good," Vic said as he got himself a small bowl of ice cream, looking wonderingly at amount Mac had taken.

“You need more than that to really appreciate it,” Mac said, eating more of the ice cream quickly. “Quantity and quality.”

"You may be able to handle that, but my metabolism has slowed down some," Vic said with a shrug as he put the ice cream away. "There's three movies there. Pick out the one that looks best. I kinda guessed when I picked them up."

Mac was looking over the movies and about half way through the bowl of ice cream when he dropped the spoon back into the bowl. He clutched at his head and hissed, “Fuck, that hurts!”

Vic deftly snatched the bowl out of Mac's hands and led him to the couch. "Looks like you couldn't handle it either," he said as started rubbing small circles over Mac's temples.

“Shit, shit… shit,” Mac chanted. “Every fucking time.”

"You just need to slow down. Just because you like something it doesn't mean you have to rush through it," Vic said. "If it helps, I promise not to steal your ice cream." Vic sat down on the couch and pulled Mac to sit next to him. Mac’s head was throbbing and he laid it on Vic’s shoulder, sighing softly as Vic continued to rub his temples.

“If you don’t take advantage of something real quick, you might loose it,” Mac said, ending with a whimper.

"Rushing something good can end up just being painful," Vic answered. He was pretty sure they weren't talking about ice cream any more. Once he was sure the headache had passed, Vic handed Mac his ice cream back and got up to put a movie in. Grabbing his own ice cream, he sat back down next to Mac.

Mac kept adjusting his position on the couch, but each time he wiggled around, he ended up closer to Vic. By the open credits he was pressed against Vic’s own leg and the whole side of his body. Half way through the movie, Mac ended up laying his head on Vic’s shoulder under the pretence of nodding off.

Vic looped an arm around Mac and relaxed against him. He was actually pretty tired himself, but he actually wanted to see the end of the movie.

Vic woke up to a soft caress against his lips and automatically started to kiss back. In his dreamy state, he was somewhat started to see the blue eyes of Mac starring back at him, instead of the brown eyes of Li Ann.

Mac could feel Vic wake up, but decided as long as he was caught he might as well make it worthwhile. He deepened the kiss, running on hand through Vic's hair at the same time.

When they stopped kissing, they just rested their foreheads against one another and breathed softly. “See, not rushing,” Mac said quietly.

"And I'm not going anywhere. You've got plenty of time to go slow," Vic answered as he rubbed a thumb over Mac's bottom lip. "So I guess we slept through the movie. We'll have to try again tomorrow?"

“For like some sort of date thing?” Mac asked. He bit Vic’s thumb lightly.

"If you bring me candy or flowers it will be a date," Vic said with a small grin. He didn't want to push him and figured that would be an easy out of Mac needed it.

“How about we call it a date if I buy you a cookbook and you slave over a hot oven for me again?” Mac told him. “I could get you a spiffy apron that says, ‘Kiss the Cook’.”

"Nope, if it's a date I want flowers or candy, maybe a new holster for my gun," Vic answered with a mock scowl.

Mac reached out and smoothed his hand over Vic’s brow. “You need to smile more, Vic.”

"So, you want first crack at the bathroom?" Vic asked after brushing his lips over Mac's one more time then getting up.

“We could share,” Mac suggested. “I could shower while you brush your teeth.” He preferred to shower before he went to bed, while Vic preferred to shower in the morning. Mac liked the idea of Vic watching him in a steamy mirror while he showered.

"Okay, go ahead and get started while I wash the bowls out and put the movie away," Vic said.

Mac started the shower and got in, every few seconds looking at the door. When Vic didn’t come in right away, Mac closed his eyes and started to think about Vic watching him. The only problem about a warm shower, and erotic thoughts about the closest thing you had to a best friend, was the quickly growing hard on.

Vic was whistling a tune from the beginning of the movie they'd watched when he went into the bathroom. He didn't realize what Mac was doing until he looked in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He thought of a few comments and discarded each one as it came to mind, just watching quietly as he brushed his teeth.

Mac had his back turned to Vic as his hand slipped around his cock. He couldn’t help a soft moan that escaped his lips. He shouldn’t be doing this, especially after the lecture Vic had given him about rushing. He shouldn’t be doing this… he might risk the delicate balance that was building between them. So using all of the will power he had, he turned the cold water on full.

Vic could feel the change in air temperature when the water turned cold. "Don't have to do that for my sake, Mac," he said loud enough to be heard over the shower. "I was done in here anyway and I was enjoying the show regardless."

“Doesn’t matter,” Mac muttered back. The ice cold water was having the necessary effect he wanted.

Back in the bedroom, Vic stripped down to his boxers before climbing up to his bunk. He toyed with the idea of sleeping naked like Mac had been. He wasn't quite as comfortable with nudity as Mac seemed to be, but he figured it was only fair as he dropped the boxers to the floor. He was pulling himself onto the top bunk when Mac walked in.

Mac was after all Mac and couldn’t resist breaking into a chorus of “Blue Moon” when he saw Vic’s ass. This teasing was better than giving into his erection that was already coming back at the sight.

Vic wiggled his ass at Mac once before pulling himself the rest of the way up the bed. "You're a nut sometimes, Mac," he said in-between chuckles.

“Cashew, thank you very much,” Mac grinned back at him and proceeded to drop his towel.

Vic took a good look, surprised neither of them blushed. "Night, man," he finally said with a quirk of his lips as he lay down.

 

Mac had decided he liked to steal Vic’s clothes, or more accurately, his favourite clothes. He didn’t understand Vic’s fascination with hockey and yet it was worth it to wear a Maple Leafs t-shirt just to hear Vic growling at him. Even after all of his growling and complaining, Vic never asked for it back.

It was on their down time a few days later that Mac decided it was time to progress this little game they were playing. He was lounging on the couch when he asked Vic, “How about we go out for dinner tonight?”

"Sure," Vic called back from the kitchen where he had just started to think about dinner. "I wouldn't mind a break from cooking. So where are you taking me?"

“Some place that you would like,” Mac said. “Something with steaks. I’d figure you were a meat and potatoes kind of guy.”

"A steakhouse sounds good. Got anything place in particular in mind?" Vic asked as he walked up behind the couch. While he was waiting for an answer he started rubbing Mac's shoulders over the back of the couch.

“A-Anyplace you want…” Mac said with a soft moan. “We could go to that restaurant always popping up on your credit card bill.”

"You've been checking out my credit card bills?" Vic asked trying to sound shocked. He knew the amusement was evident in his voice though.

Mac rolled his head onto the back of the couch and looked upside down at Vic. “I like to know everything about my partners. You know what The Director says… once a thief…”

"Yeah, Saltgrass sounds good. It's semi-formal though. You're going to have to steal some different clothes from me before we go," Vic said.

Mac tried to look offended. He raised the shirt up and sniffed it. “But it still smells like you… and I wouldn’t be caught dead in your tacky ties.”

"If you're going to ask me out on a date you should at least dress the part, Mac. We can change together," Vic said with a leer as he walked toward the bedroom. They may not have moved very far into the physical realm, but they'd both gotten comfortable showing off their bodies.

“Will you wear your leather jacket at least?” Mac asked as he trailed after Vic.

"I'll wear leather if you wear silk," Vic answered. He'd figured out pretty quick that for all Mac's fascination with dressing nice he was pretty insecure about how he looked. Even small comments from Vic about how good something looked got big reactions.

“Which one?” Mac asked. He had a surprisingly a lot of silk shirts.

"Blue," Vic answered after a moments thought. "One of the dark blue ones."

“Which of the dark blue ones?” Mac asked, pulling out a few from his closet. He loved the feel of silk and it was something the drycleaners took care of easily enough. He just wanted to look good when he went out with Vic.

"That one," Vic said, pointing to the one that was darkest. "You got anything you want to see me in other then the leather jacket?"

“You know, my favourite is when you where those tight little cotton shirts…” Mac admitted. “But you really can’t wear those out to a fancy restaurant, can you?”

"I can wear a pullover on top of it and take it off if we go to a bar afterwards," Vic said with a grin. "I've heard rumours you're a decent dancer."

“Are we going to a gay bar?” Mac suddenly asked.

"Well, somewhere we can dance if we want, not necessarily a gay bar. I know of a few downtown that are pretty nice," Vic said as he pulled on a white t-shirt.

“That one’s perfect for a gay bar,” Mac assured Vic and moved closer to run his hands over the very tight cotton t-shirt. He knew when Vic started sweating, his nipples would show through nicely. “You can wear the red sweater over it at the restaurant. The cashmere one I know you have in the back of your closet.”

Vic pulled the sweater out and slipped it on then grabbed Mac and pulled him close for a long kiss. "Better stop there," Vic mumbled as he pulled back. "Or we'll never make it to the restaurant."

 

They had eaten supper and then ended up a gay dance club that Mac knew about. It was his way of trying to tell Vic that he was okay with anything that happened to him and also way of initiating it. After they'd sat at a small table toying with their drinks for almost ten minutes, Vic finally asked Mac if he wanted to dance. From the look on Mac's face, Vic knew he'd just been waiting for the offer and they weaved their way out to the dance floor just to have a slow song start up as soon as they were there.

Mac moved up and whispered into Vic’s ear when he saw how stiff Vic was on the dance floor. “It’s just like dancing with a girl.”

"And this is how I'd dance with a girl," Vic said with a self-deprecating smile. "I've never been a great dancer."

“You just have to feel it, Vic,” Mac whispered to him and laid one hand on his hip, drawing him close. “Feel me.”

"This isn't doing anything to relieve the stiffness," Vic whispered as brushed up against Mac to prove his point.

Mac groaned and only pressed against Vic harder. “You seem to be getting the hang of it.”

"Maybe," Vic allowed with a small grin. "It looks like your dancing skills were not over stated though. Maybe we'll have to try this at home too. I might loosen up when I'm not worried about looking like a fool in front of a room full of strangers."

“When they look at you, they don’t see a fool,” Mac told him, reminding Vic that they were in a gay bar. “They think you’re hot.”

"I was talking about the fact that I'm bound to step on your feet, or stumble here any minute," Vic replied. "I know they're all jealous that I'm the one dancing with you."

Mac started to nuzzle against Vic’s neck, taking a change and wrapping his arm around Vic’s waist. “This is fun, but I’d rather be doing other things…”

Suddenly heavier breathing announced Vic's interest in that. "What did you have in mind?" he whispered to Mac.

“How about going back to our place?” Mac asked and reached down to squeeze Vic’s now erect cock. He hoped his actions would speak louder than any crude words could. When they spoke, they had a tendency to bicker and fight, which was fun at times, but now he didn’t want to fight.

"One more song first?" Vic asked. "Maybe they'll play something with more of a beat next."

“Alright,” Mac agreed and ended up laying his head on Vic’s shoulder.

The next song was something you could actually move too, and Mac was surprised to see how much more relaxed Vic got when he was too busy moving to worry about what other people thought. He was really pretty good and Mac found it even more of a turn on then the slow dance.

At once point Mac to go take a leak and deposited Vic along the side of the dance floor. When he got back, he saw a good-looking guy standing too close to Vic and talking to them. Mac scowled and cut in between them asking, “Ready to go?”

"Sure," Vic said with a grin at Mac's jealousy.

Mac grabbed Vic’s armed and started to pull him away from the other man. “I can’t leave you alone for a minute.”

Vic was laughing as he was dragged out of the club. "It's not like he was going to get anywhere with me," he said once they were driving back to the apartment.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mac huffed. “I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

"Like half the bar wasn't eyeing you," Vic said with a snort. "Two guys as good looking as us are going to attract attention." He gave Mac an appreciative leer as he was talking.

“But it’s just us, right?” Mac asked. He was gripping the steering wheel hard. This was the first time they had talked about whatever they had in terms of a relationship.

"Yeah, there was never any question that I was going home with you. I'm not looking for anyone else," Vic said.

“So… this…” Mac said and waved his hand between Vic and then back at himself. “This is what between us?”

"This, this is us learning about each other. I don't know exactly what this is, but I want to find out," Vic answered.

Mac looked over at Vic and pulled his car into the parking space outside of their building. “Whatever this is… I like it.”

"So that mean you're going to invite me up for a nightcap?" Vic asked.

“No, that means I’m going to race you up there before either one us says something stupid,” Mac announced and then launched out of the car.

It took Vic a minute to get out of the car then lock it up. By the time he made it up stairs and into the apartment, Mac was naked on the couch. There was a trail of clothes leading to the couch and he'd even lit a few candles that provided the only light.

“I want sex,” Mac said point blankly. He was tired of being subtle.

"You sure about this?" Vic asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and moved a little closer. "I don't want to do anything if you're not ready but… if you are ready…"

“Why wouldn’t I be ready?” Mac asked, a little scowl appearing on his face.

Vic kicked off his shoes and moved to stand right next to the couch as he started to unbutton his pants. "I think there's some thing in your past you haven't told me. Don't care about the past, but want to make sure you're past it before we do this," Vic said as he finished taking his pants off.

“You’re talking about the nightmares, huh?” Mac asked. He knew Li Ann wouldn’t tell him… at least he hoped she wouldn’t.

"Yeah, whatever happened won't effect us, and you don't even have to tell me about it," Vic said. "I just want to make sure you're really ready for this."

“I like you,” Mac said. He scratched at his neck uncertainly and looked away. “Really like you.” It was as close as love as he could admit to even himself. He wasn’t even sure if he was capable of real love.

"Like you, too," Vic muttered as he climbed onto the couch with Mac, rubbing against him. "Wasn't sure I'd be able to slow myself down enough to talk before jumping you when I saw you here, naked and waiting."

“I was tired of being subtle,” Mac groaned. Mac didn’t want to deal with his past right now, but he knew Vic needed it before he could move on. “Things happened to me back in Hong Kong.”

"Told you, only if you want to talk about it. I'm not going to force you to talk," Vic said after interrupting Mac with a kiss. "Just wanted to know you were really okay with all this."

“Maybe I should,” Mac said, kissing Vic back quickly. He really was tired of keeping this secret from Vic. He hid his face against Vic’s neck and then said quietly, “Some guys raped me to get back at my family once.”

"I'm sorry that happened, but it's in the past. Doesn't change anything between us okay?" Vic asked.

“Only thing that will change between us is that we’re getting rid of those stupid bunk beds.”

"Bunk beds aren't so bad," Vic whispered. "We get energetic on the bottom bunk then leave the wet spot there while we move to the top bunk."

“Or we can just leave the wet spot on the couch,” Mac chuckled back and thrust his cock against Vic’s.

"Bed's better then couch. Plus, I kind of have supplies and stuff in the room that were just waiting for you to be ready," Vic managed to blush at the last part of his statement.

“Me?” Mac said pushing Vic off playfully. “If I remember, you were the one I had to seduce.”

"Nope, all you had to do was let me know you were ready." Vic took advantage of Mac's push to stand up and walk toward the bedroom. "Going to join me?" Vic asked from the bedroom doorway.

“Smug asshole,” Mac grumbled and tore off of the couch. When he got to the room, Vic had just reached the bed, so Mac tackled him on the lower bunk.

They wrestled for a minute, at least as mush as they could on a bunk. Vic made sure Mac was in control the whole time which left him pinned down underneath him when they stopped moving. "Well, what else did you have in mind," Vic asked between pants.

“I was thinking that we could fuck tonight,” Mac panted. He wanted to fuck Vic, but he also wanted to experience that himself.

"You think you got the stamina for that?" Vic asked as he rubbed up against Mac.

“You’re the old man,” Mac shot back with a smile that ended in a sexy moan.

"We'll see," was all Vic said as he flipped Mac over. Starting with a kiss, Vic nibbled his way down Macs neck and chest. He slowed down as he worked his way down Mac's stomach. The noises Mac was making were too good to miss. Finally, he paused then licked Mac's cock from root to tip in one long swipe.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Mac started to chant, grabbing onto Vic’s head. He knew green intense eye were watching his every reaction intently.

"Maybe if you ask nicely," Vic said with a smirk before swallowing Mac's cock all at once.

Mac couldn’t just let Vic keep that self-satisfied grin on his face. “Maybe I want to fuck you,” Mac said back, but at the same time he open his legs even more wantonly.

"That's what I meant," Vic said as he started kissing his way back up Mac's body to his mouth.

“But maybe I want you to fuck me,” Mac said this time, his mind foggy with desire. Part of him always wanted to contradict Vic, but right now he wanted Vic to just touch him.

"Well that may happen if you continue to just lay there," Vic said.

“Frustrating bastard,” Mac grumbled and then reached out, pulling Vic in for a passionate kiss. He tried to put everything he felt for Vic into that kiss. Every bit of pent up frustration, lust and maybe, just maybe… love.

When Mac realized Vic was letting him do what he wanted he got a little more active. His hands were tracing Vic's back and arms while they kissed. Once he decided the kissing had lasted long enough he rolled Vic on his side against the wall and started scooted right down to get his first taste of Vic's cock.

Mac started to suck on Vic’s cock, holding his hips down so that he could control the encounter. He held Vic against the wall until Vic was telling him, “If you don’t stop… I’m going to cum!”

"Not going to have you cum yet. Not sure if you can get it up twice in a row at your age," Mac chuckled. He flicked his tongue out against Vic's balls a couple of times. "You just seemed a little to in control there."

“So we’re both out of control,” Vic panted, glaring at his new lover. “Goal achieved, now let’s move onto bigger and better things. Like me getting off.”

"I was more thinking about me getting off." Mac answered.

Vic wrestled with Mac onto he was lying on top of the younger man again. “You argue with me, just to piss me off…” Vic interrupted his rant by kissing Mac. “Don’t you?” He started to rock his hips and rub their cocks together. “How about we both get off, brat?”

"Or you could get me off first then get us off together." Mac was obviously just talking out of habit now as there was not real feeling behind the words and seemed to be focusing on rocking back against Vic just right.

So apparently they both had a kink about arguing. Vic could work with that. He could also live with the fact that Mac’s voice and flushed face made him impossibly hard. “Or…” Vic said and had to stop for second when he groaned. “Or… I could keep you on the edge, making you beg for permission.”

"I don't beg," Mac snapped, pulling slightly back from Vic.

Vic realized his mistake right away and wanted to kick himself. Vic reached out and ran his hand along Mac’s jaw. “How about cry out in passion?” Vic offered instead. “Or me begging?”

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get to the fucking part now," Mac said as he leaned back toward Vic.

“What’s wrong with this?” Vic asked, rubbing himself against Mac again. “I like this for now.” Everything was still new and raw for them to rush into this. He could see Mac’s eyes like this and knew they had a lot of talking to do.

"No, someone's getting fucked tonight," Mac said. "We've had enough playing around."

“I’ve never done this,” Vic admitted. “But for you…”

"Have you done anything with a guy before?" Mac asked. "I mean really done anything."

“I did some stuff in Vice…” Vic admitted, “But nothing like this. Not with someone like you.”

"Well, you said you wouldn't make me beg, and I want to get fucked so you better to get to work," Mac said.

“I’ll make it good,” Vic promised. He wasn’t going to ask if Mac was sure. He was a guy and he wanted to fuck. One look at Mac’s eyes and he knew the other man wanted it too.

"Riiight," Mac drew the word out. "Just make sure you get me off afterwards, okay?"

Vic looked strangely at Mac. “Why wouldn’t you get off with me?” That statement made him wonder if the rape was the only experience Mac had ever had with men.

"Okay, maybe I will get off with you," Mac said, but it was obvious he was just saying to placate Vic.

Vic reached over to the nearby beside table and pulled out the supplies he’d bought recently. Vic decided that showing Mac was obviously the only way to expose him to the truth.

Vic squeezed some lube onto his fingers and started to warm it up for Mac. He was starting to see the advantage of a queen-sized bed as he tried to manoeuvre on the small lower bunk bed.

"Been planning this for a while?" Mac asked as he watched Vic carefully.

“Yeah,” Vic admitted. He started to caress Mac’s inner thigh slowly. “I don’t think you have any idea what you do to me, Mac. Sometimes what I’m starting to feel for you scares me.”

"Doesn't sound so bad. Being wanted is a good thing you know, and I'm letting you do this so I must like you at least some too," Mac responded quietly.

Vic was sure Mac expected pain and perhaps at best to tolerate the situation, but Vic was sure he could make it better then that. Slowly he started to circle the opening to Mac’s body, more teasing than anything else. Vic would make this good for Mac, even if he had to drive him crazy with pleasure to do it.

"That actually feels good," Mac moaned as he started to move again. He was starting to wonder if Vic could actually make it feel kind of good.

Vic dipped just the tip of his finger inside and started to talk. He knew his voice would distract Mac. “I can make it feel better.”

"Does it have to take this long? I want to feel good now." Mac tried pushing back into Vic's finger while he was talking.

“Always so impatient,” Vic chided him, but pushed his lubed finger in deeper. He hadn’t done this before, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d hung around enough drag queens and male hookers in vice days to have enough sense to learn from their stories and hook his finger at just the right angle.

"You're talking not fucking," Mac grunted. "List my faults later and do more of that, a lot more of that." He wiggled around on Vic finger some.

Vic slipped two fingers in, now rubbing up against Mac’s prostate on purpose. He grinned when Mac swore at him and writhed on the bed. Mac decided talking wasn't doing any good so he tried needy moans. He knew that those sorts of noises always drove him over the edge and maybe they'd do the same for Vic.

Vic was barely able to hold out until he thought Mac could comfortably take him. He had to temper this delicious moment of lust with Mac’s ugly past. He withdrew his fingers and rubbed lube on his cock, hissing at the cool feeling.

"So this means you're finally… never mind, I'll stop giving you a hard time. You're actually putting up with me more then anyone else ever had," Mac said. "I'll stop trying to see how far I can push you."

“That I’m finally what?” Vic prompted. He wouldn’t do this unless Mac told him.

Mac gave him an exasperated look. "You're finally done pussyfooting around and are going to fuck me," he said after a pause.

“Would you hit me if I said making love?” Vic hesitated. “Fucking sounds so crass.”

"Not going to hit you, and you can call it whatever you want as long as you do it," Mc answered.

Vic’s answer was to push Mac’s legs apart. This probably wasn’t the easiest position, but he wanted Mac to see his face. He positioned Mac until he was able to slowly start to push inside of him.

"Ahh," Mac started to moan like he was in pain then trailed off. "Hey, it doesn't hurt."

“Good,” Vic grunted. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling back and then pushing inside that perfect tight heat.

The vague discomfort Mac had felt in lieu of pain faded fast and he found himself pushing up to meet Vic's thrusts. His erection, which had faded out of habit, was coming back on his own and he knew he was moaning and unable to stop himself.

The bed squeaked under them dangerously as they continued. Duel moans echoed throughout the room and their only thoughts were of each other. They starred into each other’s eyes as they came within moments of each other.

"Told you we'd cum together," Vic said with a satisfied look on his face. He figured that this was a good start to making better memories for Mac.

“You’re still a jackass,” Mac chuckled fondly. “Guess sleeping with you didn’t change that.”

Vic grabbed the towel he'd left under the bed and started cleaning them both off. "Going to join me on the top bunk?"

“Yeah,” Mac agreed, not liking the sweaty and mussed sheets on the lower bunk. Once they were pressed together on the small top bunk, Mac said, “How much do you think The Director knows?”

"More then she should, but I really don't think you should be talking about her when we're in bed together," Vic said.

“I know, but I was just thinking… what if she had this all planned from the beginning?”

"I like the outcome even if she did plan this. Doesn't really matter what started it does it?" Vic asked.

“No, it doesn’t,” Mac agreed, kissing Vic light. “Because I have no intention of ending it anytime soon.”


End file.
